Forget-me-not
by Imperializa
Summary: Dirinya mengigatkan Karma pada bunga yang berwarna biru dan mungil. Bukan sebuah bunga biasa, Terdapat satu kata yang mendefinisikan bunga tersebut;"Jangan lupakan aku" AsanoxFem!NagisaxKarma Chapter 3 has updated!
1. Prolog

_**Asal-Usul Bunga Forget-me-not**_

 _dahulu kala pada mula jaman, Tuhan menciptakan bumi. lalu Dia menghiasinya dengan bunga beraneka rupa. bermacam bentuk, warna dan motif Dia ciptakan. hingga tiba waktunya Ia menamai mereka. maka dipanggillah satu persatu. Rose, Lily, Tulip, Magnolia, Frangipani, …., poppy, pansy,…, jasmine, lavender, ….geranium…., aster…_

 _para bunga berseri-seri mendengar nama-nama mereka disebutkan. mereka tak menyadari bahwa disemak-semak dibawah mereka, ada serumpun bunga kecil-kecil berwarna biru yang tersembunyi dibawah bayang-bayang mawar liar. meski mungil, bunga-bunga itu terlihat cantik dengan warna biru bagaikan langit cerah. bunga-bunga itu begitu lugu dan mereka mulai khawatir Tuhan tidak melihat mereka dan lupa memberi nama. lalu mereka berseru-seru memanggil Tuhan dan berkata: "forget me not, my lord! Forget me not!" lalu Tuhan tersenyum sambil memandang mereka dan berkata: "Then shall it be your name!". maka begitulah, bunga-bunga itupun kini dikenal sebagai bunga forget-me-not._


	2. Chapter 1- Taruhan

**Forget-me-not**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Ansatsu Kyoushitsu hanya milik Matsui Yuusei. saya hanya meminjam beberapa propertinya saja**

 **WARNING! : Typo,kesalahan huruf kapital, penggunaan tanda baca dan lain-lain.**

 **Enjoy!**

Sinar mentari pagi yang menyelinap masuk lewat ruas-ruas jendela kamar gadis cantik bersurai biru itu, begitu hangat untuk menyambut hari-harinya. Suara nyanyian burung-burung pun tersengar sampai ke telinganya walau hanya beberapa bait saja.  
Shiota Nagisa, gadis itu lekas menyikat giginya lalu mempersiapkan dirinya untuk berangkat ke sekolah.  
Dia menuruni anak tangga lalu berjalan menuju dapur untuk bertemu dengan bibinya yang sesang memasak sarapan pagi. Tanpa di komando, Nagisa dengan segera membantu bibinya mengoleskan menyega pada roti sebelum dipanggang.  
"Ohayou nagisa chan..." Sapa bibinya, mereka pun saling bertegur sapa dan saling melempar senyum.

Sejak kecil, Nagisa di rawat serta dibesarkan oleh paman dan bibinya, karena orang tua Nagisa bercerai dan tidak pernah datang kembali.

Setelah roti-roti itu selesai dipanggang, Nagisa membawanya menuju meja makan.  
Pamannya sibuk membaa koran pagi seraya menyeruput secangkir kopi hangat dari cangkir.  
"Selamat pagi paman" sapanya manis.  
"Ah selamat pagi Nagisa..." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran.

Ketika hidangan sarapan telah siap, ketiganya mulai menyantap makanannya. Sarapan pagi di pagi yang hangat karena diselingi oleh canda dan tawa.  
"Ah aku rasa aku harus berangkat" ujar nagisa setelah menghabiskan roti panggangnya.  
"Kotak bento mu..." Ujar bibinya sembari menunjuk kearah tempat makan yang di bungkus kain berwarna biru. "Ah terima kasih bibi" jawabnya semangat.  
Nagisa berjalan setengah berlari menuju rak sepatu lalu mengambil sepatunya.  
"Aku berangkat" pamit Nagisa.  
"Hati-hati dijalan" jawab paman dan bibinya.  
Sekonyong-konyong Nagisa lalu mulai meninggalkan halaman rumahnya untuk menuju sekolah dengan berjalan setengah berlari.  
Ketika di tengah perjalanannya, ada seorang yang menepuk kepalanya "hai pendek!" Seru pemuda bersurai merah itu. Dia bernama Akabane Karma, kawan sekelas Nagisa.  
Kemudian Nagisa merasa kesal dan mengejar pemuda keren tersebut. "Jangan lari kau!"  
Karena kejar mengejar itu mereka berdua sampai di sekolah tepat waktu saat bel sekolah berdenting.

Mobil mewah berwarna hitam itu berhenti depan sekolah, sang supir pun turun dari mobilnya untuk membukakan pintu belakang tepat dimana majikannya berada.  
Asano Gakushuu, pemuda bersurai oranye itu turun dari mobilnya seara terhormat. Tubuh yang ditegakkan dan lambang sebagai ketua osis di sekolah ternama itu sebagai simbol betapa tersohornya dia.  
"Selamat pagi Shiota" sapa Asano dengan ramah disertai decihan Karma yang memandang bahwa Asano hanya ingin cari muka saja.  
"Ah... Se-selamat pagi Asano-kun" jawabnya sambil menunduk.  
Karma menghela napas. "Hmm begitu ya...saa Nagisa aku duluan" dia meninggalkan Asano dan Nagisa berdua. Kemudian kepala Nagisa segera menoleh kearah Karma.  
"Ehh... Karma-kun! Tunggu! Urusanmu belum selesai denganku!" Ujarnya sembari mengejar pemuda bersurai merah itu.  
Sementara itu Asano hanya tersenyum lalu senyumnya memudar ketika melihat Nagisa bersama lelaki bersurai merah itu dan terlihat begitu ceria. Ketika wajahnya menoleh kearahnya disertai senyum cerah membuat Asano terkaku. "Apa yang aku pikirkan darinya?" Batin Asano.

Hari-hari di kelas berjalan dengan biasa, malah membosankan.  
TENG! TENG! TENG!  
Bel istirahat yang ditunggu2 oleh anak2 kelas pun akhirnya datang.

"Yo Nagisa, ada apa hubungan mu dengan Asano?" Tanya Karma jahil.  
Nagisa tersentak "ti...tidak ada... Dia hanya temanku. Aku bertemu dengannya saat penerimaan siswa baru." Ujar nagisa pelan.  
"Ceeeh begitu ya, ngomong-ngomong lusa adalah hari terakhir sekolah sebelum liburan musim dingin. Dan pada saat hari itu, ada ujian matematika. Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan, Nagisa..." Gumam Karma sambil tersenyum sarkastis pada gadis bersurai biru itu.  
Nagisa terdiam sebentar, tentu bukan ide bagus karena Karma adalah anak yang Pintar dalam segala hal serta Jenius dalam ujian matematika.  
"Heeh... Taruhan? Yang benar saja?!" Nagisa tersentak. Karma kini menyeringai ke arah Nagisa, dan mendekati wajahnya. Entah mengapa gadis bersurai itu terasa panas dan jantungnya berdegup kencang.  
"Jaa... Kalau begitu selamat berjuang" ujarnya lalu berjalan menuju keluar kelas.  
"Apa-apaan sih dia" gumam Nagisa dalam hati.  
"Ah Karma itu memang selalu seenaknya ya" ujar Kayano pelan. Namun Nagisa menanggapinya dengan pasti.  
"Aku sangat setuju!" Gumamnya kesal, bukan pada Kayano namun kepada Karma. Namun gadis bersurai hijau itu malah mendekatkan diri pada Nagisa dan membisikan sesuatu. "Kalau dilihat dari tingkah lakunya, Karma mungkin menyukai Nagisa lho" ujarnya sembari tersenyum jahil. Nagisa yang mendengar itu secara langsung dari mulut Kaede pun tertegun. "Heee! Tidak mungkin!" Teriaknya tidak setuju.

"Jangan teriak dong! Eh..." Protes Kaede sembari mendekatkan mulutnya kearah telinga Nagisa. "Atau kau juga suka pada Karma?" Pertanyaan Kaede barusa malah semakin membuat Nagisa semakin terbelalak. "HEEEH! TI-" sebelum Nagisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya jtu, Kayano segera menutup mulut Nagisa dengan menggunakan telapak tangannya. "Heeh jujur saja...dari tadi wajahmu memerah lho..."goda Kayano sementara itu Nagisa tidak sempat menjawab karena mulutnya masih dalam keadaan tertutup.

Sepulang sekolah, Nagisa berjalan memasuki Koridor sekolah lantai dua, namun kedua iris birunya tersorot ke arah perpustakaan. "Ah benar, aku harus belajar agar bisa mengalahkan Karma" ujarnya. Kemudian dia memasuki ruangan itu.  
Sesampainya di ruangan yang disesaki oleh buku, Nagisa mulai sibuk untuk memilah-milah buku mana yang akan menjadi referensi belajarnya. Namun diantara buku-buku itu ada satu buku yang mungkin penting buatnya untuk di pelajari. Namun buku itu ada di rak paling atas. Menyadari bahwa tubuhnya pendek, dia pun berusaha untuk berjinjit menggapai buku itu. "Sepertinya kau nampak kesulitan ya..." suara yang tidak asing ditangkap oleh indera pendengarannya "biar aku bantu..."  
Asano Gakushuu, rupanya putra dari pimpinan SMA kunugigaoka sedang memperhatikannya dari tadi.  
Tubuh tinggi Asano pun berhasil menggapai buku yang di maksud oleh Nagisa. Kemudian Asano memberikannya pada Nagisa. "Te...terima kasih" ujarnya. Asano mengangguk seraya tersenyum hangat. "Mau belajar bersama?" Ajaknya, tanpa berpikir panjang Nagisa mengangguk tanda mengiyakan tawaran dari Asano.

Sebuah meja yang di apit oleh dua bangku. Gadis bersurai biru langin duduk berhadapan lelaki bersurai oranye itu. Hening menemani Atmosfir keduanya walaupun perpustakaan saat itu banyak dikunjungi orang.

Beberapa soal Nagisa mampu mengerjakannya dengan lancar, namun ada beberapa juga yang membuat kinerja tangannya berhenti lalu giliran otaknya untuk berpikir. "Soal ini..." Gadis bersurai biru langit itu berkomat kamit.  
"Ada apa Shiota, ada yang tidak mengerti?"  
"Ah... Aku masih bingung tentang soal ini..." Ucap Nagisa sembari menunjuk soal itu dengan ujung pensil.  
Asano langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya lalu menghampiri Nagisa.  
"Oh... Yang ini, pertama-tama kau faktorkan terlebih dahulu lalu selanjutnya kau gunakan rumus ini" ujar Asano.  
Kemudian Nagisa mulai menuruti kata-kata Asano. Asano tersenyum dan lebih mendekat kearah Nagisa.  
"Ah... Kau hebat... Sekarang aku mengerti" ujarnya menoleh kearah Asano namun sedikit terkejut dengan jaraknya yang cukup dekan dengannya itu. Lalu semburat rona merah mewarnai wajahnya yang merah "asano-kun... Kau terlalu dekat..."ujar Nagisa pelan.  
"Ah... Maaf" jawab asano masih tersenyum pada Nagisa.

"ah tidak apa-apa... lebih baik panggil Aku Nagisa" ucap Nagisa sambil tersenyum manis dan sempat membuat Asano salah tingkah.

Seorang Figur bersurai merah itu berjalan melewati perpustakaan lalu melirik kearah gadis bersurai biru yang tengah sibuk belajar. Senyum terukir di kedua sudut bibirnya. Namun ketika di sorot lagi, ada seorang figur yang tidak dia sukai, ya Asano, kini sedang berdua dengan Nagisa. Karma mendecakkan lidah kemudian menghentakkan lantai dengan kaki kanannya lalu berjalan melewati perpustakaan itu dan tidak mempedulikan apa yang barusan dia liat.


	3. Chapter 2- Kencan?

**Forget me not**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Ansatsu Kyoushitsu hanya milik Matsui Yuusei-sensei. saya hanya meminjam beberapa Propertinya.**

 **Warning : Kesalahan tanda baca, tidak sesuai dengan EYD, typos, penggunaan huruf kapital.**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **ENJOY!**

Hari Ujian matematika tiba

"Ukh... Hari ini aku harus mengalahkan Karma" ujar Nagisa sembari memakaikan pita pada rambutnya.

Kemudian setelah bersiap-siap dia berangkat ke sekolah lebih awal dan berharap semoga tidak bertemu dengan pemuda bersurai merah tersebut.

Pada saat ujian

Beberapa soal Nagisa lalui, walaupun ada beberapa soal yang mengganggunya Nagisa dapat menyelesaikan semua soal dengan lancar.

Ujian itu langsung di koreksi oleh guru matematika dan masing masing murid mendapatkan hasilnya. Banyak wajah wajah yang terlihat senang dan muram. Nagisa melihat hasil ujiannya "85?" Timbul berbagai pertanyaan dalam benaknya. Apakah sensei salah memberikan nilai atau Nagisa kurang menyelesaikan soal atau yang lain-lain.

"heh…Nagisa-chan dapat nilai segitu bagus… aku hanya dapat 60"ucap Kayano dengan lemas sembari menunjukkan angka 60 yang ditulis oleh tinta merah. Nagisa hanya setengah tersenyum karena bingung bagaimana cara menunjukkan ekpresi di depan sahabatnya.

Kemudian si Setan Merah menghampiri gadis itu "bagaimana Nagisa chan? Kau dapat berapa?" Tanya Karma dengan senyum menggoda. Walaupun Karma sudah tahu dialah yang menang, tapi tetap saja jiwa jahilnya sudah mendarah daging hingga sulit untuk dipisahkan.

Nagisa tertunduk lalu. "Aku tahu kau yang menang… aku tahu aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkanmu. Baiklah aku akan menuruti keinginanmu selama keinginan mu tidak macam-macam"ujar Nagisa Pasrah sesekali menghela Napas. Senyum terlukis pada kedua sudut bibir Akabane Karma, Senyum Sarkastis.

"Heeh kau pasrah sekali... Padahal baru saja aku mau memujimu karena kesungguhanmu" ujar Karma "tapi kalau dari hasil sih sudah pasti aku yang menang" ujar karma sembari menunjukkan hasil ujian matematikannya dengan nilai 100.

Nagisa mendecakkan lidah "Cih, tukang pamer" gerutu Nagisa.

"Saa...Nagisa, aku punya Tiga permintaan..." Karma melanjutkan topic mengenai kesepakatan yang telah mereka setujui sebelum ujian Matematika.

Nagisa tertegun dan jelas dari mimic mukanya Nampak ketidaksetujuan atas keputusan Karma. "Ehh Tiga permintaan bukankah itu terlalu banyak?"pekik Nagisa.

"Heeh, hanya tiga loh. Pilih tiga atau lima ?" Godanya sembari tersenyum menggoda gadis itu. Sepertinya Karma sangat senang menggoda gadis tersebut, seperti anak kecil yang baru saja menemukan mainan yang sangat menyenangkan. Namun Nagisa bukanlah mainan.

"Baiklah baik... Ucapkan saja..." Nagisa menjawab dengan pasrah dan bersiap untuk sesuatu yang mungkin saja aneh.

"Hmmm... Berkencanlah denganku lusa, pada tanggal 24 desember" ujar Karma serius.

Wajah nagisa memerah "ke-kencan?" Tanya Nagisa yang hanya direspon oleh anggukan pemuda bersurai merah di depannya. Aneh, dia tidak melihat ekspresi jahil terpapang pada wajah seorang Akabane Karma. Ajakan ini malah seperti seorang lelaki mengajak gadisnya untuk menghabiskan waktu senggang hanya berdua.

"Jangan telat ya, aku akan tunggu kau di depan stasiun jam 7 malam" ujar Karma.

Lusa.

"Pakai baju apa ya?" Gumam Nagisa sembari memilah-milah pakaian namun belum ada yang cocok untuk hari ini. "Ah, kenapa aku jadi memedulikan pakaian padahal hanya pergi dengan setan merah itu"gerutunya. Nagisa mengembungkan pipinya sembari meremas-remas baju yang menurutnya tidak cocok.

Sekilas terbayang wajah Karma tersenyum padanya. Kemudian dia teringat pada Karma saat pertama kali mereka pertama kali bertemu.

Pertama kalinya Karma memanggil Nagisa dengan sebutan "si pendek"

Sampai saat ini… Namun lama kelamaan ada sesuatu yang tidak sadari…

Mengenai perasaan ini…

Kemudian tatapannya tersorot pada sisa baju yang belum dia lihat; blus sailor berwarna biru muda dan putih dan rok pendek kotak-kotak. "bagus juga..."

Akhirnya dia memakai baju itu dan memakai lipgloss juga parfum. Dia menatap jam dinding yang ada di kamarnya. "Ah Gawat! Aku bisa terlambat!" Ujarnya lalu segera menyambar tas kecil, jas berwarna cokelat dan syal berwarna merah.

"Bibi, aku pergi dulu ya!" Seru Nagisa.

"Baiklah, bersama Kayano?" Tanya bibinya. Kemudian Nagisa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Uhm...bukan..." Nagisa menggeleng pelan.

"Bersama Akabane?" Tanya bibinya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

Wajah Nagisa kemudian memerah.

"Kalau begitu, semoga beruntung ya!" seru bibinya.

"Ah bibi, aku berangkat dulu..." Tanpa ba-bi-bu Nagisa melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Hati-hati di jalan!"Seru bibinya

Nagisa berjalan setengah berlari menuju stasiun. Asap mengepul dari mulutnya karena suhu sangat dingin. Sepanjang perjalanan suasana natal terlihat. Sesampainya di stasiun Nagisa melihat pemuda bersurai merah yang sudah tidak asing lagi. Akabane Karma, dia sedang mendengarkan lagunya dengan earphone melalui ipod. nagisa memperhatikan Karma. Kemudian Karma memasukan tangannya kedalam saku celana lalu menyapu rambut merahnya dengan kelima jarinya "Kerennya..."batin Nagisa, kemudian tersadar. "Aku mikir apa..."

Kemudian Nagisa berjalan menuju Karma "Karma-kun" panggilnya.

"Ah, Nagisa-chan kau sudah sampai" ujar Karma sembari melepaskan earphonenya. senyum terlukis di bibir pemuda itu.

"Ah... Maaf sudah menunggu lama"ujar Nagisa sembari menunduk.

"Tak apa...ngomong-ngomong tumben kau tidak mengikat rambutmu seperti biasanya" tegur karma.

"Uhm... Aku tadi buru-buru" jawab Nagisa dengan Alibi-nya.

"Dan, kau dandan ya..." Ujarnya sembari menunjukkan devil smile nya.

Wajah Nagisa merona "ukh..."

Kemudian Karma tersenyum tenang memperhatikan gadis yang ada di depannya. "Tak apa.. Nagisa-chan cantik kok."

Lagi-lagi pemuda Akabane itu membuat gadis di depannya tersipu malu.

"Kau belum pernah kencan kan?"tanya Karma lalu di respon oleh gelengan kepala dari Nagisa. "Kalau begitu aku akan mengajarimu..." karma tersenyum bersemangat sambil menarik tangan Nagisa dan berjalan dengan langkah yang cukup cepat. Mereka pun menaiki kereta, entah kemana Karma mengajak Gadis itu. Nagisa terlihat canggung dan sedikit pendiam karena dia baru kali ini berkencan. Berbeda sekali ketika berangkat sekolah bersama.

"ne… Nagisa-chan, coba kau dengarkan lagu ini" ujar Karma sambil mencoba untuk memecah keheningan. Karma memberikan earphone sebelah kirinya pada Nagisa lalu musik klasik mengalun dengan lembut. 'hmm… begini selera musik Karma-kun' Nagisa tersenyum senang, ternyata seorang Karma bisa menghangatkan suasana walaupun ini adalah musim dingin.

Kereta pun berhenti di stasiun. "Nagisa-chan, sepertinya kita sudah sampai" ujar Karma. Nagisa mengangguk sambil mengikuti Karma turun dari kereta.

Pertama-tama Karma mengajak Nagisa makan. "Karma-kun, kau yakin kita akan makan disini?" Tanya Nagisa sambil melihat daftar menu disertai harganya yang makan.

"Heeh tidak usah sungkan, aku yang mengajakmu kesini, jadi aku yang bayar" ujar Karma santai.

Selanjutnya mereka pergi berjalan melewati toko-toko yang menjajakan souvenir. "hei, lihat itu! Ada photoboth. Ayo kita ke sana Karma-kun" ajak Nagisa bersemangat menuju tempat photobooth.

Karma berkomat-kamit terhadap gadis yang ada di depannya ini. "anak-anak perempuan suka yang seperti ini ya? Baiklah satu foto saja ya…" Ujar Karma yang dijawab oleh anggukan Nagisa.

Mereka pun mulai mengambil gaya masing-masing. Foto selesai diambil selanjutnya mereka menunggu beberapa menit untuk foto itu selesai di cetak. "hasilnya bagus…" gumam Nagisa. "satu untukmu satu untukku" ujarnya semangat. Karma hanya tersenyum sambil memperhatikan wajah gadis itu.

Kemudian pada jam setengah 12 malam Karma mengajak Nagisa menuju dekat kuil. Pada saat itu kuil tidak begitu ramai orang. Hening menemani mereka berdua. "Nagisa-chan..."

"Uhm?" Sahut Nagisa. Kemudian Karma dan Nagisa saling berhadapan. Sekonyong-konyong Karma menyentil dahi Nagisa pelan.

"Duh,sakit. Ada apa Karma-kun?"ujarnya mengembungkan pipi. Imut sekali.

"Kau pendek"Ujar Karma"kau bodoh"tambah Karma "kau ceroboh"

"Eh?! Apa maksudmu bicara seperti itu Karma-ku-" sebelum Nagisa menyelesaikan kalimannya Karma meletakan jari telunjuknya pada bibir Nagisa. "Namun melihatmu berjuang dengan gigih, membuat banyak orang tersenyum, dan selalu terlihat bersemangat…."Karma Menatapi gadis bersurai biru itu sambil mengunci tatapannya "Aku tersadar bahwa ternyata aku telah jatuh cinta dengan orang seperti itu" ujar Karma. Nagisa kini diam bergeming dan berusaha mencerna perkataan Karma. Namun semburat rona wajah Nagisa sudah tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi. "Ka-Karma-kun..." Ucap Nagisa

Pip

Jam tangan digital milik Karma berbunyi menandakan telah jam 12 malam.

"Ne... Nagisa-chan... Sekarang adalah ulang tahunku. Kalau begitu permintaan ku yang kedua adalah hadiah ulang tahun" ujar Karma sambil tersenyum kearah Nagisa.

Nagisa tersentak, dia tidak memikirkan apa-apa saat berangkat. "E-etto... Maafkan aku" kemudian dia membungkuk "aku lupa membawakan hadiah untukmu...kalau begitu aku akan memberikanmu saat masuk ke sekolah" ucap Nagisa.

"Haah... Apalah arti hadiah di hari lain..." Karma menghela nafas kecewa.

"Baiklah kalau begitu kau boleh meminta padaku apa saja yang kau inginkan selama aku sanggup" ujar Nagisa mencari cara agar dia tidak membuat Karma kecewa.

"Hmm... Baiklah... Aku mau kau memejamkan mata" ujar Karma sembari menyunggingkan senyum.

"Heh, untuk apa?" Nagisa merakan sesuatu yang tidak enak, dia takut dirinya akan dijahili oleh Karma.

"Lakukan saja." Ujar Karma dengan tenang.

Nagisa pun mengikuti perintah Karma lalu memejamkan kedua matanya dengan Ragu.

Setelah itu Karma mengangkat dagu gadis itu lalu mendekati wajahnya pada wajah Nagisa serta segera menghapus jarak antara mereka kedua. Kedua bibir mereka saling bersentuhan, nagisa terkejut namun dia terasa hangat ketika Karma menariknya pada dekapannya. Tercium aroma Parfum Strawberry yang manis dari tubuh pemuda surai merah itu. Nagisa pun membalas ciuman yang diberikan Karma. Karma kembali memperkuat ciumannya, Namun Nagisa segera melepaskannya dan segera mengambil napas, sepertinya dia kehabisan Oksigen.

"Kau tidak menyukainya?" Tanya Karma sembari melihat Nagisa dengan tatapan gusar.

"Eh, bukan begitu Karma-kun aku-" belum selesai dalam kalimatnya, Karma memotongnya.

"Ayo pulang...aku akan mengantarmu" ujar Karma dingin. Nagisa terhenyak melihat Karma berubah drastis setelah ciuman itu.

Dalam perjalanan pulang pun mereka tidak berbincang-bincang sepatah katapun. Tidak seperti saat berangkat Tadi.

Akhirnya mereka sampai di depan rumah Nagisa. "Karma-kun terima kasih "ucap Nagisa sambil tersenyum lembut. Karma buru-buru membalikan badannya sambil melambaikan Tangannya. Dia tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Karma-kun, selamat ulang tahun." Ucap Nagisa lirih, air mata keluar dari sepasang matanya.

 **WOAH akhirnya selesai chapter 2. sebenarnya Author ingin mem-publishnya lebih cepat namun mencari tempat untuk Wifi hehehe**

 **oh iya ada Review dari Shinraa-san terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya. iya disini Nagisa mirip banget sama bunga Forget-me-not. untuk konflik munkin akan Author kembangkan. terima kasih**


	4. Chapter 4 - Ini hanya salah paham

**Forget me not**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu**

 **Disclaimer : Ansatsu Kyoushitsu hanya milik Yuusei Matsui Sensei. saya hanya meminjam beberapa Propertinya saja.**

 **Warning : banyak kesalahan mungkin dari tanda baca, EYD atau penggunaan Huruf Kapital. Typo mungkin akan bertebaran dimana-mana**

 **Don't like Don't Read**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Musim semi tiba dan sekolah pun memulai kegiatan belajar mengajar.

Nagisa sampai didepan gerbang, dia melihat Kayano dan akhirnya mereka berjalan beriringan menuju halaman sekolah. "Kayano-chan selamat pagi"  
"Ah Nagisa-chan.. Eh... Bagaimana kencanmu dengan Akabane" tanyanya.  
"Heeh kau langsung menanyakan itu?! Uhm itu ceritanya panjang" gumam Nagisa. Kemudian dia teringat kejadian yang terjadi antara dia dan Karma.  
Sesampainya di kelas, dia melihat Karma telah sampai di kelas sambil membaca buku dengan tenang.  
"O-ohayou Karma-kun" sapa Nagisa pelan. Karma tidak membalas sapaan Nagisa. "E-etto kau sedang membaca apa?" Tanya Nagisa berusaha mendapat perhatian dari Karma.  
Karma menghela napas lalu segera menutup bukunya dan segera pergi ke luar kelas.  
"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Nagisa heran dan sedih.

Saat istirahat, Nagisa dan Kayano makan bersama di atas atap. Nagisa membawa bento dan Kayano membawa sumpit.  
Makan yang biasanya lahap kali ini Nagisa hanya melahap satu sampai dua suap saja. Setelah itu Nagisa menghentikan kegiatan makannya.  
"ada apa Nagisa-chan? Kau sakit?" Tanyanya  
"Ah tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Ujarnya bohong. "Kayano-chan..."  
"Hmmm?" Sahut Kayano.  
"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Karma-kun mengabaikanku?"tanya Nagisa.  
Senyum jahil muncul dari wajah lugu Kayano. "Ah jadi kau suka pada Karma?" Ujarnya menggoda. Semburat merah mewarnai wajah Nagisa. Nagisa tertunduk lalu mengangguk pelan.  
"Sudah kuduga... Hmm. Apakah pada saat kalian kencan terjadi sesuatu..."  
Nagisa terdiam, Kayano pun memperhatikan teman bersurai birunya itu untuk memberikan jawaban. "Dia menciumku" jawabnya sambil tertunduk. Kayano tertegun lalu tertarik mendengar cerita Nagisa.  
"Aku belum siap..." Tambahnya. Kayano mengangguk paham.  
"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ini bukan salahmu, ini hanya salah paham" ujar Kayano.

Sore itu selesai pulang sekolah, Nagisa mendapat giliran untuk piket dan membersihkan kelas. Setelah selesai menyapu dan membersihkan papan tulis, dia memutuskan untuk pergi ke atap sekolah.  
'Tempat yang dekat dengan langit' Nagisa menamainya demikian karena hanya disitu tempatnya mencari ketenangan.  
Langit sore ini mendung, awan hitam tampak menutupi langit. Sepertinya bukan waktu yang tepan untuk menikmati langit dengan cuaca yang seperti ini. Nagisa hanya menghela napas dan mendongak kearah langit dengan harapan agar langit cerah.  
Kemudian Nagisa teringat sesuatu yang ada di saku roknya. Dia pun akhirnya merogoh saku roknya dan mengambil selembar foto saat berada di photobooth bersama Karma pada saat malam Natal. Senyum terukir dibalik kedua bibir mungilnya, namun perlahan senyum itu berubah menjadi muram.  
"Andaikan dia mau mendengarkanku, andaikan dia tahu perasaanku" ujarnya sambil memandang foto itu.  
Tiba-tiba angin bertiup sangat kencang dan menerbangkan selembar foto yang sedang Nagisa lihat itu. "Ah... Gawat!" Nagisa berusaha meraih foto yang tertiup angin itu. Namun angin yang kencang itu meniup selembar kertas itu kearah semak-semak yang ada di taman sekolah.

Suara gemuruh petir mulai terdengar dari arah langit.

"gawat…" pekik gadis bersurai biru itu, lalu dia segera meninggalkan atak sekolah itu dan berjalan setengah berlari menuju taman sekolah.

Sesampainya di taman sekolah, Nagisa segera mencari-cari selembar foto yang menurutnya sangat berharga itu. "Dimana ya?" ujarnya sambil mencari di balik semak-semak namun hasilnya Nihil.

Nagisa menghela napas kecewa. "bagaimana ini?"ujarnya lirih.

Gemuruh hujan dari langit semakin terdengar diiringi oleh rintik air hujan yang semakin deras. Namun, gadis itu tidak peduli dan tetap mencari selembar foto yang penuh kenangan itu. Dia tidak menemukan apa-apa, disamping itu dia mendapatkan seragamnya basah kuyup.

Nagisa hanya bisa tertunduk sedih. Hujan membasahi sekujur tubuhnya, namun dia tetap tidak mau beranjak dan masih berada di tempat yang sama sambil menangis.

"kau bisa sakit, bodoh" ujar seorang lelaki. Dari suara itu sepertinya Nagisa sudah tidak asing lagi. Nagisa menoleh kearah pemilik suara itu; seorang lelaki bersurai merah yang sedang membawa payung dan tengah memayungi Nagisa. "lihat bajumu sekarang basah kuyup" Ujar Karma sambil melempar Cardigan hitam yang biasa dia pakai kepada gadis itu. sedang terjadi pesta dansa diatas payung yang Karma berikan, Rinai hujan adalah penarinya dan sepasang indera pendengaran menikmati ritme yang diberikan dari setiap rintik yang berdansa.

"Karma-kun…"ucap gadis itu lirih, sekonyong-konyong Nagisa mendekati Karma dan segera memeluknya erat. "bodoh"

Iris emas milik pemuda bersurai merah itu membesar ketika orang yang disukainya tiba-tiba memeluknya. "Na-Nagisa?"

"kenapa kau mengabaikanku sejak tanggal 25 desember kemarin?" Tanya Nagisa. Hujan menjadi teman keheningan mereka. Karma terdiam sesaat. Hujan lambat laun mulai mereda.

"aku mengira kau tidak menyukaiku. Soal ciuman itu, aku takut kau marah padaku" jawab Karma dengan nada serius.

"bodoh…jika aku tidak menyukaimu bagaimana bisa aku memelukmu seperti sekarang ini. Aku menyukaimu, bodoh" ujar Nagisa sembari menangis dan tetap memeluk lelaki bersurai merah itu dengan erat. "saat kau menciumku, sebetulnya aku senang namun aku hanya sedikit terkejut… dan aku belum siap untuk itu…" Nagisa menjelaskannya pada Karma dengan jujur.

Karma tersenyum pelan, dia merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan miliknya dan segera mengusap air mata gadis itu dengan sapu tangannya. "sekarang aku mengerti, aku minta maaf" ujar Karma sambil terkekeh pelan untuk mencairkan suasana. Hujan pun berhenti.

"hmm… sepertinya kita harus pulang, sebelum sekolah ditutup" ujar Karma disertai anggukan dari Nagisa.

"Minggu ini kau punya acara? Kudengar Sonico Ninja yang baru sudah ada di bioskop" ujar Karma dengan semangat. "ayo kita pergi Nonton Nagisa-chan!"

Nagisa mengangguk. "i-iya"

* * *

 **AKHIRNYA AUTHOR BISA NGELANJUTIN FANFICT(gaje) Ini! :3 Maaf! Author lupa lanjutin cerita ini karena tugas menumpuk. tugasnya ga abis-abis masa :'v #malahCurhat oke akhirnya Author masih tetep nulis kok pokoknya cerita ini pasti Author selesain walau nggak tau kapan bakal Publish lagi. tapi semoga secepatnya :3**

 **ada Review dari Fanny Lim "**

 **"cerita nya makin menarik :3 lanjutin kek,saya penasaran sama lanjutannya*paksa amat :v* kakak,ini cerita udh siap ya? :v kok dari kemaren gk dipublish :v semangat ya kak,lanjutinnya,saya tunggu di chap selanjutnya :v"**

 **answer : terhura saya dapat Review :'3 siip nak, Author akan ngelanjutin sampai selesai kok :'3 ceritanya kemarin belum siap karena kendala tugas. siip makasih Reviewnya yang membuat saya kembali menulis fanfict ini.**

 **Much love**

 **Imperializa**


End file.
